(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved contractable closure member for sealing open-ended containers.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Contractable closure members for sealing open-ended containers are known. However, those known closure members either have an actuable element protruding from the top wall of the cover and are restricted to circular-shaped closures in order to obtain substantially uniform radial stretching of the closure bottom wall.